A Struggle Against Fate
by Adreill
Summary: Kai Takes a Walk and meets someone he doesn't expect. This stranger seems to kow Kai but what does he want?


A Struggle Against Fate  
  
By Adreill  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hello everybody welcome to my fic about who you ask? Well it is about the one and only Kai Hiwatarai! Yeah him. I just love him * hugglez * Well as you probably know I do not own Beyblade although I wish I did. Well I hope that you people enjoy my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Walk  
  
Grey storm clouds covered the night sky while rain hammered against the pavement. The night was dreary. Then again, the days were almost always dismal in Kai Hiwatarai's eyes.  
  
Rain pounded against the pain of glass next to the uncomfortable chair where he sat. The rain had been angrily beating against the buildings outside of the Bladebreakers hotel. For 3 days now the weather had been miserable like this.  
  
He sighed and waited for the for the rain to stop. It always seemed to make him depressed when the weather carried on like this.  
  
Abruptly he got up and headed for the door trying to leave the retched boredom behind. He had rarely been out since they got to Vancouver. He needed to get out. The tension in the room was too much.  
  
"I am going out" Kai grunted to his teammates not bothering to look at them.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from getting any further. Kai immediately knew that it was Tyson. Kai though to himself * why is he always trying to stop me from doing me own thing *  
  
"You can't go out there it's raining...you'll get sick and then what are we gonna do for the tournie? Huh! What then?" Tyson said in a determined voice.  
  
Kai just shrugged off Tyson's hand and grabbed his coat. He put the old thing on and showed a hand into a pocket.  
  
"You shouldn't go out there." Tyson repeated in a voice that was not as determined as the last.  
  
Kai just ignored this comment and gave Tyson an icy glance. Tyson backed off but only a little. The flame in Tyson's eyes seemed to fade a bit more.  
  
"I'll be back in 3 hours" Kai said in a toneless voice and left the hotel shutting the door quietly behind him. As he shut the door he only heard the click of the door and nothing else but silence.  
  
Eyes glanced at each other across the room but no one spoke. Bodies shifted and then they went to the task they were doing before they were interrupted.  
  
Tyson turned to Max and muttered "I hope he'll be okay."  
  
"I am sure he will" Max responded flatly, "he can take care of himself. He is a big boy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kai looked up at the gray sky and the cool March rain dampened his hair, then slide down his face. The wind nudged at his dampened hair.  
  
* It is so nice * he thought to himself and a small smile grew on his face. He felt relaxed for the first time since they had arrived in the western Canadian city.  
  
As Kai started to walk down a street not knowing where his feet were taking him, he put on an emotionless face. His grandfather had always said that emotions were a weakness. This is one thing that he agreed upon with his grandfather; emotions would bring him down. Anger surged though him as he though of his grandfather.  
  
As Kai walked down the street he did not look at the faces of the people he stared right through them as if nothing were there. He thought that there was no need of looking upon someone that he would probably never see again. He walked unnoticed through the crowd breathing in the wonderful fresh air of March. Kai was enjoying every minute of this weather and walked slowly through the busy crowd. Bumping into a busy person every once in a while.  
  
Kai was walked past an alleyway that the shadows had consumed. He stop and looked directly into the suffocating darkness, something had caught his eye in there.  
  
He shuddered but took a step forward in and looked around. Now the noise of the crowd seemed to be miles away. His eyes darted around and he took another step in. He investigated but he could not find anything unusual.  
  
Suddenly, without warning a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows where they had been waiting. A breeze swept through the alleyway.  
  
The figure was all in black and his face was hidden by the shadows of his hood. There long black coat looked very worn and old, yet mysterious.  
  
Kai stood firmly and looked half in wonder half in disgust at the strange black figure.  
  
"Kai Hiwatarai I knew you'd come" a coarse voice uttered from under the hood.  
  
A/N Hallo this is the end. No not the end of the story the end of the chapter. Yes. So tell me what cha think eh? 


End file.
